


Коронное печенье

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: У Саши и Жени есть традиция - готовить под Новый год имбирное печенье.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Коронное печенье

— Натри пожалуйста мускат. 

— Это… — Саша растерянно обернулась на полку со специями. 

— Это баночка с желтой крышкой. Открой, там терка маленькая и орешек. 

— Сколько тереть? 

— Блин, точно не знаю, ты три, я скажу, когда хватит. 

Женя аккуратно смешивала в пиале корицу, имбирь и кардамон. Корицы, ясное дело, было больше всего, кардамона буквально на кончике ложки, а вот имбиря. Сколько она обычно добавляла имбиря? 

— Вот я всю жизнь думала, что собираю эту смесь “на глаз”, а я ее, оказывается, собирала на запах! Вот смотрю сейчас и совершенно не помню, сколько там было имбиря этого. Корицы точно пакет. Стандартный, значит примерно половина вот этого большого. А имбиря? Ложка? Две ложки? Три? 

— А муската? Блядь! — Саша отдернула руку от терки и поднесла к глазам. — Я, похоже, натерла еще немного ногтя туда. Мускатный орех с акрилом подойдет? 

— Много натерла? Дай посмотреть. 

Женя поднесла Сашину руку к глазам, присмотрелась, повертела руку туда-сюда, а потом, когда Саша расслабилась и отвлеклась, укусила ее за пострадавший палец. 

— Ай! 

— Тут немного совсем, почти даже не видно, не парься. 

— Да я за печенье волнуюсь, — хмыкнула Саша. — Это же мой, можно сказать, дебют. Первый раз делаем вместе. 

— Тоже не парься. Даже если там что-то и попало, мы об этом не узнаем. 

— Муската-то хватит? 

Саша перехватила у Жени мисочку. Поднесла к носу, принюхалась. Ничего, разумеется. Полное отсутствие запахов ощущалось как сильно морозный воздух, ноздри обжигает, но полезной информации не несет. 

— Хватит. Я вот думаю, может быть, бахнуть туда всю корицу? Все равно открытую пачку долго хранить нельзя, что-то готовить с ней кроме этих печенек до тех пор, пока обоняние не вернется, я не вижу смысла. Будет только стоять раздражать меня. 

Женя подошла сзади, обняла Сашу, положила подбородок ей на плечо. У нее были теплые руки, подбородок, острый, жесткий, уперся в кость, она дышала где-то возле Сашиного уха, и теплый воздух касался щеки с каждым выдохом. Когда пропали запахи и вкусы, тактильные ощущения как-будто стали ярче, мозг пытался компенсировать утраченное. Теплое или твердое, горячее и холодное, Саша полюбила теплую ванну, которая раньше казалась пустой тратой времени, теперь ей нравилось трогать вещи, а не только смотреть на них. Сейчас было так приятно вымешивать тесто, чувствовать его мягкие, поддающиеся рукам, бока. Ей даже казалось, что какой-то запах пытается пробиться через завесу морозной свежести, поселившейся в носу, но нет, это иллюзия. Они с Женей обсуждали, обоим казалось, что знакомые вещи все-таки пахнут, как будто надо просто чуть напрячься и почувствуешь, но нет. Запахи вот уже третий месяц не возвращались. Как и вкусы. 

— А напомни вообще, зачем мы это все затеяли? 

— Традиция, — Саша закончила вымешивать тесто, и перебросила его на коврик для раскатывания. — Ты в кои-то веки под конец года не в командировках. Ты захотела поучаствовать. Ты же хотела? 

— Уже участвую! 

— Вот! А я еще знаешь, я это печенье делаю уже лет восемь подряд. Пока делаю — думаю, подвожу итоги, планы строю. Я не позволю какой-то там короне все испортить. Плевать на обоняние, руки помнят. Ну, — Саша хмыкнула — в принципе помнят. Передай мне пожалуйста скалку. На холодильнике. Только фольгу сними. Спасибо. 

Саша подбросила на коврик муки и начала раскатывать тесто. В принципе визуально оно было отличным, хороший карамельный цвет, правильная текстура. 

— Можно я попробую? 

— Конечно! Держи, — Саша передала Жене скалку. — Только плавно, сильнее нажимаешь в центре, слабее по краям. Надо, чтобы блин был равномерный по толщине, чтобы тонкие печеньки не сгорели первыми. 

— Нет, ну я понимаю принцип! 

— Дерзай, я пока формочки достану. Со звездными войнами делаем? 

— Делаем! Ты со мной как с пятилетней. 

— Нормально все, мне вообще-то тоже они нравятся. А с оленем делаем? Хотя, блин, — Саша почесала подбородок. — Ну его нахрен, у него вечно рога сгорают. Давай тогда звездные войны, снеговики и звезды. Согласна? 

— Возражений не имею, — Женя засмеялась. — Сань, посмотри, получается? 

Саша потыкала получающийся блин. — Отлично. Дай скалку, я чутка еще его разомну. Пока формы сполосни. 

За Сашиной спиной зашумела вода. 

— И что с итогами? — Женя говорила громко, пытаясь перебить шум. Щелкнул кран. 

— А что с ними? 

— Дерьмовый же вышел год? 

— Ну почему? Слушай, я не согласна. Знаешь, эта обложка таймс, худший год за всю историю человечества. Бред. Хороший был год. Странный, но хороший. Для нас. Давай печенье резать, бери вот Йоду. Нажимаешь, потом так давишь туда-сюда, убираешь. 

— Куда их потом выкладывать. 

— Ты режь, сейчас сделаю лист. 

Саша намочила бумагу, разложила ее на лист, расправила, намазала маслом. В духовке после переезда, наконец-то, перестали храниться сковородки, не надо было ничего перекладывать. Нажимаешь одну кнопку и все. 

— Так все-таки? У нас могла бы быть свадьба во Фриско. Путешествие по Америке. Калифорния, Гранд Каньон, вот это вот все. Столько планов. Никаких путешествий ни в этом году, ни в следующем. Никаких встреч с друзьями. С семьей. 

— Пошли, — Саша задвинула лист в духовку, проверила температуру и за руку потянула Женю с кухни. — Посмотри на это, — она обвела рукой комнату. — Жень, у нас дом свой. Ну, технически, полдома, но это не важно. У нас лес из окна видно. Спальня на втором этаже. Ты могла бы когда-нибудь о таком подумать? Что это все будет. Что за полгода работы из дома мы поймем, что делать это в однокомнатной квартире невозможно? У нас на кухне остров, Господи прости. Остров! Как в кино. Пошли пока на диван. 

За четыре с лишним месяца на новом месте, у них сложились небольшие привычки. Саша всегда сидит на угловой части дивана. Женя на основной, чаще всего, головой на коленях у Саши. В их таунхасе есть второй свет, огромное окно гостиной чуть ли не от крыши до земли. Можно не включать свет до самой темноты, да и потом обходиться гирляндами и одним торшером. Они даже большую елку поставили, раньше на нее не хватало места. Настоящую. Нашли компанию, которая привозит елки в горшках. Потом они планировали вместе посадить елку во дворе. Саша забрала от мамы игрушки, они с Женей смогли починить старую советскую гирлянду, и теперь елка была прямо как в детстве, только лучше. 

— У нас с тобой общая ипотека, это круче чем сертификат из мэрии Фриско, мне кажется. Да и ты ведь давно хотела поменьше быть в командировках. 

— Знаешь да, но мне их не хватает. С одной стороны, спасибо что вонючих гостиниц стало меньше в моей жизни, с другой к поездкам привыкаешь. 

— Значит будем путешествовать! Во Владик в следующем году поедем или на Камчатку? Границы откроют, к твоим поедем. По Золотому кольцу поедем, — Саша расхохоталась. — Или по Волге хочешь? На теплоходе! 

— Вариант, — Женя тоже рассмеялась. — Или в горы можно. Я в Хибины хочу с детства. 

— В Хибины! В Териберку можно, северное сияние искать. Мало что ли мест, столько еще всего будет, Жень. Америка будет хоть Северная, хоть Южная. В Аргентину хочешь? 

— Хочу! 

— Значит будет. Не завтра, не в следующем году, может быть. Но будет! И знаешь… Да, свадьбы в том виде, в котором мы мечтали не было, но ведь венчание было! Оно ценнее для меня, правда. Лютеране из нас с тобой, конечно, аховые, но тем не менее. 

— Да уж, венчание по зуму, это было круто. Мне до сих пор, если честно, не верится, что девчонкам удалось уговорить Астрид провести церемонию. 

— Да уж! Ну у нее же “любовь важнее осуждения”? И пускай у нас нет сертификата, который можно повесить над камином, но ты моя, как там? Жена в глазах Бога? 

— Да! — Женя потянулась к Саше за поцелуем. 

— Вот видишь, это был чудесный год. А онлайн бар? А лето, которое мы провели тут первый раз за сколько лет? Восемь? 

— Если не десять. 

— Да даже и корона, ну это было даже весело иногда. Ты съела на спор целый лимон. Покрылась сыпью.

— Я же не знала, что у меня аллергия! А ты вообще чеснок! — Женя не глядя ткнула Сашу куда-то под ребра. 

— Ай! Перестань! — Саша поймала Женину руку и снова укусила за палец. — Теперь ты вспоминай хорошее. Давай. 

— Вот знаешь, — Женя забрала руку и подложила ее под щеку. — Я весь год была не уверена. В работе, в деньгах. Все время боялась, что ничего не получится. Вообще со всем, с ипотекой, с венчанием, с деньгами, с работой. Боялась, что меня уволят. Потом боялась, что мы не справимся, когда сидели на локдауне. Мы ругались, помнишь? Потом, что не получится с новой квартирой. Весь год какой-то такой был. Все время сначала страшно, а потом ничего вроде. А хорошее… Ну у меня как-то моментами все запомнилось. Когда мы меряли те дурацкие пижамы с асоса, когда яблони зацвели, и мы с тобой в парке бегать начали. 

— Неделю продержались, — хмыкнула Саша. 

— Ну да. Когда ремонт доделали и въехали. Когда на озерах были. Когда велосипеды купили и поехали первый раз на водохранилище. Когда я купила наконец-то клаву удобную. Когда на одном самокате от ментов убегали. 

— Господи, Женя! 

— Да смешно же было! Венчание тоже, вот вроде сидели на этом же диване, а как-то так все получилось, что реально казалось что мы в Уппсале в церкви у Астрид. И что гости не на экране в квадратиках, а с нами рядом. И мне еще все время чудилось, что по голове муравьи с венков бегают. 

— Не было там муравьев! 

— Да были сто процентов. Я потом боялась, что они в доме поселятся. Я все время чего-то боялась в этом году, наверное, именно страх мне все отравил. Боялась за родителей, за нас с тобой. 

— Жек, бояться нормально! Да и мы переболели. Родные переболели. И все живы, нам повезло. 

— Знаешь, мне раньше казалось, что я сама управляю своей жизнью, отвечаю за себя, все могу, на все у меня есть запасной план. А оказалось, что на самом деле я ничего не контролирую. Принять это, — Женя вздохнула, — было очень-очень сложно. Я до сих пор не приняла. 

Саша наклонилась и обняла ее, наклонилась к ее уху, вдохнула запах волос, и прошептала — Меня моя жизнь научила только одному, человек может жить в любых обстоятельствах. Бояться самого страшного не имеет смысла просто потому, что когда оно, страшное, случается, обстоятельства меняются. Создается новая ситуация, внутри которой тебе теперь надо жить. Изнутри все не так страшно обычно. Ну и главное, — Саша наклонилась еще ниже, — нас двое. Вместе бояться нечего. 

Они замолчали, крепко держались за руки, смотрели на елку, где гирлянда ровно горела разноцветными огоньками, на окно, где отражалась елка, вся комната и они сами. 

Когда зазвенел дверной звонок, Женя от неожиданности подпрыгнула, ударилась головой о Сашу, испугалась, что выбила ей зуб, потребовала показать, только потом скатилась с дивана и пошла открывать. 

Оля, соседка из второй половины таунхауса, стояла в куртке на пижаму и в стоптанных уггах на голые ноги. 

— Девочки, я не знаю что вы такое готовите, но оно очень пряное и, кажется, начинает гореть! У меня потянуло из вентиляции. 

— Блядь, — тихо сказала Саша за спиной у Жени. — Таймер! Я забыла поставить, блядь. 

И побежала выключать. 

— Оль, не торопишься? Зайдешь на минутку? 

— Да не особенно, а что? 

— Да, блин, — Женя замялась. — Ты можешь попробовать печенье? 

— Которое сгорело? — засмеялась Оля.

— Не сгорело! — крикнула Саша из кухни. — Немного подрумянилось. но в самый раз. 

— Да мы же просто без вкусов, хоть бумагу ешь. А интересно же, получилось или нет? 

— Зачем готовите тогда, — не поняла Маша. 

— Традиция, — пожала плечами Женя. 

— И дебют, — добавила подошедшая из-за спины Саша. — Ее вот, — показала пальцем. — Если не получилось, мне есть на кого валить. Пошли, я чай поставила. 

— А давайте, — улыбнулась Оля и стянула угги. 

Печенье, Оля выбрала с Йодой, она сначала долго рассматривала, подносила к носу, наконец откусила Йоде ухо и вынесла вердикт.

— Я думала будет хуже. 

— Оля! — возмутилась Саша. — Я его лет десять последних готовлю! Это не может быть настолько плохо! 

— Нет, оно интересное. Странное немного. Как сказать, оно очень пряное, немного острое даже, почти не сладкое. Просто супер ароматное, но при этом на вкус получаешь совсем не то, что ждешь. Думаешь, что будет что-то сладкое, имбирное, а оно скорее корично-перечное. Наверное, тем, кто сладкое не любит, очень должно зайти. 

— Имбирное печенье, которое не то, чем кажется! — расхохоталась Женя. 

— Коронный рецепт, — вздохнула Саша. — Всегда же получался. 

— Так получилось же! Коронное печенье и получилось. Под стать всему году. Можно патентовать. Будет тренировать запахи и вкусы. То, что вам нужно. 

— А что, — Саша повертела печенье в руках. — Коронное печенье. Мне нравится. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
